Uchihacest
by Darklight078
Summary: This is just a little Yaoi/Fluff One Shot idea that popped into my head. As you can see, I fail at titles and summaries (oh well), but it's pretty much just light Uchihacest.


**Hello friends This story's pretty straightforward so I don't really need to say anything here but~~**

**I do see this a lot so i'm going to try it...just in case.**

**I don't own any Naruto characters or the plot...this is just the creepy things that go on in my head. **

**Anywho...enjoy. Kbuy.**

'Sasuke, are you sure about this?' Itachi voiced out and gave his brother a few more pecks on the lips.

'Nii-san!' he pouted, ' All those kisses we had when we were young, I knew all along that you just wanted to f*** me so don't back down now.' Sasuke's adorable, innocent pout became a triumphant smirk, showing his Aniki the changes time can bring. On the inside, Itachi was jumping for joy at the sudden outburst of his Otouto only a few minutes ago, telling the weasel that he wanted to do him. All these years, Itachi always wanted the same thing, but the fact that Sasuke was so young and innocent snapped his dreams like a twig. And now, looking at himself on top of his quite sadistic, adorable, playful-but-mature younger brother, made his heart skip many continuous beats. His comrades at Konoha who talked behind his back telling lies about how he had no feelings could all die for all he cared, in fact, his otouto was the only thing he cared about.

'Sasuke…'Even though that was all the tomato-red boy could manage; Sasuke gratefully acknowledged it and leaned in to steal another kiss from his knight-in-shining-armour. He was fully aware of his aniki's desires but he knew that despite the lust, just holding him in his arms was all the weasel wanted. But ever since the day that his nii-san left, all Sasuke could feel was pain and regret. He blamed himself for not voicing out his feelings to his brother. That was all it took he thought…all it took to get his aniki to come home. And so, he took it upon himself to keep searching for his beloved until the day he could tell him all these bottled up feelings. And here they are, together once more.

Flashback~~

'Nii-san?'' the boy looked down, hoping to cover his creeping blush.

'What is it, otouto?' even though his brother's voice was kind and comforting, he just knew that it was too much to ask him. Negative replies kept bouncing in his head. Should he say it or not?

Noticing his younger brother's hard time, Itachi leaned in kissed him passionately on his lips. It was true that he was never good at voicing his emotions out loud, but something in his brother's turmoil shot through him and he began wanting to ease it. The kiss lasted for several hot minutes with both young men wrapping their arms around each other, until Sasuke broke it off. There's no harm in trying, he thought.

'Nii-san,' the younger boy continued, not waiting for a reply from his aniki, 'stay with me forever.' As soon as the words left the younger's mouth, he shut his eyes tight, hoping for some comfort there. Right now, he was scared, oh so very scared. He hated rejection with a passion and he didn't know what he would do after it. Ever since he was young, people often rejected him and even though they were kind about it and he knew deep down that they were only looking out for his safety, he just couldn't help but use those tiny, little feet to run away. His brother's sudden laughter caught the little Uchiha off guard and returned him to the now. Confusion shot up through him and he opened an eye childishly to see what his big brother was laughing about but found no such object that could have this impact. Itachi's chuckle became firmer and firmer until Sasuke classified it as a laugh. He couldn't help but comment on it, despite his current status.

'Watch out nii-san, you might hurt yourself.' And with that, Sasuke giggled to himself along with his brother.

The two of them laughing like this…it sent nostalgia through Itachi. He hoped Sasuke didn't get the wrong idea of his sudden eruption of laughter. He just looked so adorable then and to think that he was actually worried about his elder leaving him. With that thought in hand, Itachi immediately ceased the laughter. He did leave his brother once before. It didn't seem like such a funny idea now. The elder bent down and pecked his brother's forehead before catching his eye.

'Sasuke, you know it was never my intention to leave you.'

'I know, nii-san. Even though you wont tell me the reason, I trust you.'

The elder smiled faintly before replying. 'And I will never do that again.'

It was the younger's turn to smile idiotically. 'You really mean it, nii-san? This isn't a lie?'

'Of course not.'

Sasuke detected for any sign of untruthfulness, but successfully found none. Now that was over, he could return to his sadistic side.

Flashback~~

Itachi was caught by surprise at the unexpected quietness of his brother. Was something wrong, he seemed to be in some type of haze? Was this Genjutsu? Itachi's eyes widened significantly. If someone tried to hurt his otouto, they will pay…severely. His ANBU instincts were about to kick in when Sasuke pounced on his brother's sudden turmoil and kissed him possessively. Itachi breathe a silent sigh of relief and focused on the more important things –trying to take his brother's clothes of.

With bits of struggling and moments of wriggling, Itachi managed to somewhat successfully remove the younger's complex design of clothes. He himself consisted of just a fishnet shirt and some loose trousers, while his brother –as a result of being with Otogakure ninja for too long- was now dressed in such a confusing manner that he –the great prodigy- found it hard to unfasten his attire. At the end of this confusing segment, the weasel was already breaking a sweat and Sasuke was still clinging onto his brother possessively for dear life. With out another thought, Itachi's shirt became undone and was swiftly thrown onto the floor. He looked confusingly at his brother only to feel his hands now resting on his lower back, making it's way down to his ass. He closed his eyes and chuckled at the scene.

Sasuke pulled the other Uchiha down on the bed and forcefully kissed his brother squarely on the lips. Nii-san's going to see a new me today, he thought. Itachi moaned into the kiss and instinctively leaned in. Sasuke, taking this as an invitation, slithered his hands around his brother's ass only to rest of his penis. Itachi bolted upright, his eyes widening at Sasuke. He stared at the young Uchiha smirking sadistically at himself, while running his hand over a very private area. When did his brother change so much? Itachi still loved the innocent side of Sasuke, but he found himself now craving this sadistic side more. The raven-haired weasel softly gulped at the pleasures now coursing though his body and ordered his hands to shakily dispose of his pants.

Sasuke beat him to it. The younger Uchiha, obviously amused at the elder's response, began unfastening his belt and pulling down his pants, to reveal shark-covered boxers. What an…interesting choice, he thought to himself and began to stare. Itachi noticed his brother's gaze centring on a particular place and began slowly but productively pulling down his boxers. Sasuke stopped him in his tracks and brought him closer to his body.

'I wasn't looking at _that!' _he wailed, a new blush now forming.

'Oh!' was all his brother could manage.

Sasuke let out a sigh and whispered into his brother's ears. 'I don't want to take this too fast, nii-san.'

Itachi smiled. To be honest he was relieved with that. There were several reasons as to why he was so. Firstly, he loved Sasuke and wanted to experience this new experience slowly with him, savouring the moment. Secondly, he was scared that if he made a mistake, it would ruin their relationship and Sasuke might end up hating him. And lastly, this was also a learning experience, he was still a virgin and he wanted to make sure that he got this all down.

'Speaking of which, otouto, are you a virgin?'

All leader-type qualities were stripped of Sasuke at that very moment. He bit back a gulp and his widened-eyes darted to his brother's concerned face.

'N-N-Nii-san!'

Ahh this was too much for him. Why would his own brother ask him that? Did he care? Was it to mock him? Questions darted around the boy's head seeking immediate answers. But all those questions were annihilated when Itachi pressed his firm lips onto Sasuke's. The younger Uchiha regained his possessive qualities once more and leaped into his brother's open arms.

'You're lucky that I'm allowing you to be seme.' He said in between kisses. Itachi broke the current kiss and stared at his brother.

'Seme?' he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sasuke pulled him closer and muttered a quick 'never mind' before chuckling to himself and continuing where they left off.

(For those hard-core Yaoi fans…*continue*

'Nii-san?'

'What is it otouto?'

'I wanna' do it now.'

By now, both males were already hard and blushing.

'Ok otouto.' The elder pulled his brother's boxers off swiftly and then doing so to his own. They were both beet-red but all they could think about was what was to come next. They both wanted it, but were too afraid of not knowing how it will turn out. When all preparations were complete, Sasuke turned around and let his older brother do as he pleased. The raven-haired weasel leaned closer into his brother's ears and calmed his worries down.

'Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll be gentle.' He cooed.

'No!' the younger took a shark-pillow into his hands and squeezed it, providing a useless excuse to not stare into his brother's face, ' I-I-I want it rough.'

Itachi stared at his determined little brother. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but decided to let it pass. After all, he did want Sasuke to enjoy this.

'As you wish, otouto.'

There was a seductive tone in his sentence and Sasuke picked it up, making him harder and more lustful.

'Nii-san?'

This is the third time Sasuke's called out his elder brother's name hoping for some reassurance and his tone never changed.

'Yes otouto?'

'You will…be here in the morning, right?'

Upon hearing this, Itachi hugged Sasuke's shivering body closer to his and gently chuckled into his ear.

'Of course, otouto. I'll always be by your side.'

*Imagination…)

**So what'dya think? I know I have to improve somewhere to get the story to flow more, but I'm not sure where I need to improve on. If you have any ideas, just send me a message and I'll see how i can fix it. :)**


End file.
